As a self-propelled vacuum cleaner for cleaning dust on a floor surface, Patent Document 1 proposes a self-propelled vacuum cleaner including a housing that can be self-propelled and has a suction opening on its lower surface, a main brush mounted to the suction opening so as to be rotatable, and a side brush rotatably mounted anterior to the main brush on the lower surface of the housing.
The self-propelled vacuum cleaner described above includes a rechargeable battery incorporated in the housing and a start/stop switch provided on its top surface. A dust collection unit is detachably mounted at the rear part of the housing.
The dust collection unit includes a dust case having an inflow opening, an exhaust opening, a partition wall separating a space into an inflow side and an exhaust side, and a ventilation hole formed on a part of the partition wall; a filter provided to the ventilation hole; and an electric blower provided in the space of the dust case at the exhaust side.
A pair of positive and negative terminals electrically connected to the rechargeable battery through a lead line is provided at the rear part of the housing, and a pair of metal terminals electrically connected to the electric blower through a lead line is provided to the dust case of the dust collection unit. The positive and negative terminals and the pair of metal terminals are electrically connected to each other in the state in which the dust collection unit is attached to the rear part of the housing.
During driving of the self-propelled vacuum cleaner, dust on a floor surface is flown into the space in the dust case at the inflow side from the suction opening to be collected; and air passes through the filter, whereby the air from which dust is removed is exhausted to the outside from the exhaust opening through the electric blower.
To discard the dust collected in a dust collection space in the dust collection unit, a user removes the dust collection unit from the housing, and throws the dust inside into a dust bin with the inflow opening facing downward. In this case, the dust collection space can be cleaned by use of an accessory brush.